


The Call Of The Dragonflies (and everything stops)

by Nessarin_the_greatish



Series: Raydia Week!! [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessarin_the_greatish/pseuds/Nessarin_the_greatish
Summary: Floofy night adventures in the magical forest.





	The Call Of The Dragonflies (and everything stops)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: adventure.

It's midnight when she wakes her.

 

The stars seem to dart across the sky, as if they are specks of paint flicked onto a canvas. The world is a timeless painting, captured and created at just the right moment.

 

That moment is theirs.

 

Their steps take on a rhythm, and Rayla can't help but think of it as a dance, the shine of the moon cascading down raven hair, reflected in emerald eyes that shine like gold.

 

Darkness surrounds them, yet she's never felt so light, as they travel, closer and closer to the source of their wake. The two use it as music, to count the beats as they trudge up steep hills and cross rivers, hands held tight when she nearly slips on a stone and grazes her knee.

 

At this time, the stirring of what resides in these forests are louder than ever, but a tranquil silence is what's shared between them, with a small squeeze, a light nudge, or a look that lingers just a little too long.

 

Rayla wonders why she hasn't let go yet. She wonders and wonders, her insides alight at the touch, but she refuses to let go no matter how much her body seems to protest.

 

They follow the sound, walking along the river, stumbling over the rocky surfaces with squeals of surprise and giggles in teasing. The night lasts forever in Rayla’s mind, though her perception doesn't make up her reality.

 

For now, the moment is here and she revels in the cold nipping at her skin and the heat torching her heart. In the steady slope taking them up, up, up.

 

They reach a waterfall, one that glistens in the night, one that thrives. Now the sound is clearer than ever, one familiar from the past, but foreign now, as is everything now (Rayla doesn't mind.)

 

In all her elation she doesn't think twice when she leans forward, spurred on by the crackling of fire drumming in her ears now. Without hesitation, she jumps through the brutal flow of water that beats down upon the earth, like a harsh yet rhythmic tune.

 

_“Rayla? Rayla?”_

 

_“Dragonflies.”_

 

They dance to the songs that they had made, little creatures lighting up the cave in reds and oranges.

 

_“The sound was Dragonflies.”_

\--

Not a moment later, the two stand side by side once more, figures bathed in the fiery lights, tiny dragons surrounding them in a dance to the stars, singing their song to the moon.

 

Rayla is dancing to Claudia.

\--  


“It's like… they called us here or something,” Claudia says.

 

“Do you believe in fate?”

 

The stirring of the dragonflies dies down temporarily, their movements stilled.

 

“I don't know. Do you?” she smiles, something soft and small and only meant for Rayla.

 

“Maybe.”

 

Seamlessly, the dragonflies shift into something slow, colours faded and sounds muted. Nothing exists outside of this moment, in this moment. A perception that is all too real as they get lost in nothing.

 

“Claudia…” a nod. “Is this fate?”

 

Rayla notices how those emerald eyes get closer.

 

“I think, it could be.”

 

There's a lot little things Rayla notices. How Claudia is barely breathing. How Claudia's eyes are always searching. How Claudia's hand twitches. How Claudia's lips are just barely a smile and how—

 

How the world has stopped. How a hand is on her cheek. How nothing else exists.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“I think I believe in fate, if this is what it is.”

 

Claudia's lips. Claudia's silky raven hair. The way everything is right when Rayla is kissing her, the way everything has suddenly slotted into place.

 

The fireflies erupt into a dance that competes to match their heart rates. They compete to perform those moments that shouldn't have to end. Red and orange and red and orange. Those are the only colours that exist, the only ones that have to exist as they are the only ones Rayla chooses to acknowledge.

 

The moment is too delicate Rayla fears it will shatter, so she whispers her words, the only words she can think of saying, and the only words that come to mind.

 

“I feel like I'm falling.”

 

Red and orange are the colours of pure and delicate intimacy, of confessions and of realisations. 

 

“Me too.”

 

Of moments never meant to end. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed, also this is super late ddghjjhfjhg <333


End file.
